Finding the cure
by leighpattersonx
Summary: This is my first one. Its based on the morganville vampire books but it has different characters and a different kind of ending.


Leigh Patterson

Find the cure.

What have I done, but more importantly why have I done it. I can't help it, it just takes over my mind and I don't know what I am doing. It was the worst mistake of my life. Once again we had to start running away. Why did I always mess it up, wherever we went it was my fault we had to leave and move? Harry had always ben understanding about my condition and how it would affect our lives yet he still came with me and tries to cover up my tracks. Trust me that is difficult. However, somehow we, no I, always get caught. He deserves better than living a cursed life that I forced him into by admitting my feelings. It's so difficult and hard to control. If only I could control my bloodlust.

Since 1934 I have been frozen in my teens. This seemed like a good idea when I traded my life with Hannah for the release my family. Eternal life and near immortality sounded like bliss to my human ears. I was eager to start my new improved life and then it all went downhill. She took me and left my family homeless and nearly drained of blood. The pain of turning was overwhelming and I was in pain for days afterwards because I had to learn to control my thirst. They did recover I know this because once I escaped I watched them live their life and then leave me in this new, cruel world. I'm glad they can live, grow old and then die. Too bad I had to become one of them to leave and be free. Too bad I had to give up my human life to be free. Too bad. Now for me it is just short of impossible for me to join them. The tears flow as I remember the time I lost from them. This is all because I agreed to go with a lethal vampire.

How I survived for 34 years without the one I love I do not know. All I can remember is a blur of surviving until that one day that made my life worth living. Harry came to me in 1968 once he found what I was. Originally, he was set to kill me and he was close to getting there. I was forced into a dark corner and the sun was starting to rise. Either he was going to stake me or the sun would burn me. At that moment I was ready to surrender to him and to a less painful death. That was when it dawned on me, the first time I had said it to myself. I was a vampire. That meant I was superhuman and I could kill him. I was down on human blood but I could kill him. His blood smelt like the most delicious thing in the world. I had to have it. Unwillingly, my hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him close. A dull screaming sound was coming from his throat but I was in the hunt and everything else was shut off. He was nearly drained and only a litre of blood was left. He was on the brink of death when I realised I loved him. I suppose that was why I changed him, to keep him forever.

He was reluctant at first and attempted to take his life many times but I saved him all those times and kept him from and other dangers. This was when I looked after him and hunted for the blood. Now the roles are reversed. I can't contain myself and he takes care of me. There is a disease and it has caught me. Some nights I can't even move and Harry has to bring me my food. It hurts to walk and I forget who I am. He tries to keep me when I am like this but he can't watch me all of the time. This is when I have the time to escape and go on a blood spree. Since I don't know who I am I leave the bodies for the police to find. Harry then steps in and covers up the murders. I haven't the heart to tell him that he will be like me in the future because it would destroy him. I see how he looks at me during this time, a mixture of pity and fear. He can't live with that over his head. Someone always suspects us and then we have to move and start the whole cycle again. Of corse it doesn't help when we only come out at night. I suppose it is kind of good that we have to move because we are searching for a cure for the disease. Until we do, we have to live like this. Maybe others like us know the secret but until we find them that will stay as a mystery.

Well it was a mystery until we go to a small town called Hestenville. This was our one shot at finding a cure because it was full of people like us. It was a town designed just for my type. Dark and cloudy during the day and plenty of humans in the town. Not many visitors passed through so there would be no mysterious losses. However, we would have to blend in and join their town gently. We didn't want to scare them so we went in for a week and then left and did this for a year. Time for us vampires passes differently than to humans so this seemed like nothing. Finally, we bought a house and moved into the town, well the outskirts of the town. Our only neighbour was an elderly vampire, both in physical and actual age. Slowly but surely we became friends with him. Eventually, we asked about me dreadful disease and he told me my future. It would drive me crazy from the inside and it would last for longer and longer until it never stopped. This was when I realised if we didn't find the cure I would have to die to prevent my dear Harry from coming to any harm. Fortunately, he knew about the disease and who knew how to cure it. We needed to visit one of the most deadly creatures in the world and survive. We needed to go to an original.

An original was one of the 10 vampires that all others descended from. Our history went no further back and I don't even know when they came from. They had powers over vampires that we didn't even have over humans. This is true power. Each one has power over one tenth of the world and this is where all their blood and money comes from. It took years for this to happen and many of the wars humans consider being their fault is due to these 10 originals and the areas they wanted. They could also kill other vampires without any reason or weapon. I don't know how and definitely don't want to find out. Our neighbour told us that they live together on an island in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. This is where I and Harry have to venture to next and who knows if we will ever return. Please say we do.

Our journey was unopposed until we stepped onto the island. Then we were ambushed and tied up. It must have been silver because neither of us could break them. We were left in a cave for about a week so when we were let out to see the originals we were weak and had no energy from blood. They were all sat on a higher level to us and we had to crane out necks to see them. A loud booming voice echoed around the room. "Who are you and why have you come to out island?" To which I replied: "My name is Alexandra Mason and this is Harry Andrews. We are here to find the cure to the disease that has infected me and many others of our kind. I was told that you have the answer that I need to know." To this only nine words were said: "Kill a werewolf and feed from it. Now leave." After thanking them we left the island as quick as our weak selves could.

Now a werewolf, they were not the easiest creature to find considering I had no idea they existed until the originals told me. Five years and countless deaths later we tracked one down. It took us to a far flung country called Tokelau. He was living in the western forest and lived as we did, on humans. The country was beginning to suspect that something supernatural was hunting their humans. That's how I see it, that I save a country from an awful fate rather than killing an innocent 'person' for my own selfish reasons. It had to be done as my condition was becoming worse and the unknown part was staying weeks at a time and it was scaring me. For the first time since I was turned I felt terrified over anything else. The werewolf was trapped in a corner by Harry and I. I held the dagger over his heart and suddenly what I was about to do hit me but I had to do it. The tears fell as I whispered sorry before plunging the dagger into the creature's heart. A small tugging pulled at the back of my brain which indicated the start of the period of disease. It was now or never and at least had I killed it whilst it was still human which made it easier to drink. I lowered my head to its neck and sunk in my fangs. One thing the originals forgot to mention was the pain that came with werewolf blood. It felt like each drop was leaving burn marks on the inside of my throat. However, the tugging was becoming weaker and was fading. Then it was gone. I had done the deed. Harry had just stood there and watched me do this; my one love saw me kill for myself and not just to live. What if he didn't love me anymore, how could I live without him? "I'm sor-," I started before Harry grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "You're not horrified after what you saw me do?" I whispered. "No. How could I be when I love you?" He whispered back. "Wait." I said suddenly. "Drink. It'll stop the disease taking over you like it did me." Once I turned my back he did as I asked. We then held each other's hand and walked onto the sunset, to our lives together forever.


End file.
